Y Asi Fue
by SOLoLUNA09
Summary: bueno historia corta ....en realidad..solo tenia que decirle que la amo como nunca ame a nadie…quizá estaba esperando a que ella le dijera que no lo amaba que solo me amaba a mi… que nunca me dejo de amar….pasennnn y dejen reviewsss ///


Yo: Hola….pues…es un pequeño capitulo….solos seran dos capítulos… asi que dejen comentarios…..

Sasuke: hmp… si dejen comentarios o sino no habrá conti… entendieron….

Yo_:oye sakuke.. no los amenaces .. aunquen no esta nada mal que dejen comentariso.. por que me hace muyyy feliz leerlos.. ^///^

Sasuke: arg otra vez tan empalagosa …

Yo: ya callate ..bueno adios….. dejen comentarios…. Y cuidensen muuuchiiooooooOOOOO

CAPITULO I : (ósea el anteúltimo o talves el antepenultimo nose..)

Se hallaba una pareja

- ya vasta naruto – decia mientras trataba de separar a su meloso novio, de su cuello…

-oye sakura chan que te parece si hoy vamos por ramen – decia al cuello de la ojijade

-jajaja naruto me haces cosquillas …. mmm no se … por que no vienes a mi casa y vemos una peli te parece…

-mmm yo queria ramen… - decia con un puchero…

- vamos bonito… ya llevo..mmm … no se cuatro noches seguidas comiendo ramen…

- sakura chan… mm esta bien.. pero traeré helado..ok?

-si!!! – se colgaba de su cuello mientras le daba un tierno beso, el cual el ojiazul le correspondió, obviamente.

- mm sakura espera- se separaba un poco de los labios de la pelirrosa – de que sabor quieres..mmm yo quieroo..mm habrá helado de ramen_???

-que- gotita de anime- naruto no digas bobadas mejor trae… de menta y limon… si???

- esta bien…entonces paso alas siete y media.. ok.?? Bonita..-le daba un corto beso

-ok… ajjaaja – se reia – nos vemos… luego que tengo que ir al hospital…ok mi amor??

-mmmmggrr…. Tan poco tiempo d descanso te dan .. que tacaños…

-vamos mi amor después nos vemos que … de seguro tengo pasientes, en el hospital y no los quiero hacer esperar…mmuuua – le da un beso fugas…y se va caminando

--te cuidas mucho…!! – le grita desde lo lejos su novio

-jaja ok…tu también… adios..

La pelirrosa estaba entrando a su consultorio con una lista en sus manos viendo los nuevos turno que le tocara hacer. Se sento en su silla para poder firmas eso papeles, cuando de pronto.

TOC TOC

-pase –dijo sin despegar los ojos de sus papeles

-ehh diculpe doctora… un paciente la esta esperando.. lo hago pasar??

-ehh si si hágalo pasar… igual ya termino con esto –

-ok –fue a buscar al supuesto paciente.

TOC TOC – se oyó la puerta golpear seguido de el ruido de la bisagra al abrirse

-eh pase en un momento lo atiendo – decia mientras firmaba su ultimo contrato

-eh… hola sakura

-que.. –levanto la vista y se sorprendió al ver a un pelinegro … muy guapo parecia desvelado… por su mirada …. En realidad se podia ver que estaba triste… estaba palido y un poco escuálido… - sasuke….

POV SASUKE:

Dias antes

Ahí la vi como siempre, saliendo del trabajo a las una y punto.. queria verla .. Queria tenerla… pero no se como reaccionaria… no fui capaz de despedirme… pero de seguro.. querrá verme… ojala…

Hoy me he decidio tres dias después de mi llegada la cual nadie se ha enterado….he decido encontrarme con mi sakura. Eh estado en el exterior por mucho tiempo… estoy muy ansioso por verla sonreia .. por sentir que ella ME sonriera a mi solamente… estoy ansioso por besarla, por abrasarla, hacerla mia otra vez…

Ahí la veo saliendo de su trabajo simpre puntual.. se va a las una … en su auto.. no llegue a tiempo… a detenerla .. por lo cual la seguí con mi moto. Vi que paraba al frente de una plaza… era la plaza donde siempre íbamos y en donde me declare a ella…

Salio de su auto con el celular en la mano, parecía que estaba hablando con alguien, tenia esa sonrisa que demostraba a leguas que estaba feliz…

Yo estaba a unos metros escondido atrás de ella no supe por que, pero un mal presentimiento magullaba dentro de mi…no se por que tuve miedo, en realidad..solo tenia que decirle que la amo como nunca ame a nadie… y que fue un error dejarla sin decirle el porque… ni a donde solo debía decirle que la extrañe que extrañe sus besos su carisias, su ojos, su perfume, y lo que mas quería ver en el mudo…. Su sonrisa…una sonrisa dirigida solo y especialmente para mi…

Cerro su celular solo la veía a ella que estaba sonriendo a alguien que no era yo, no pude ver quien estaba ahí, por un maldito árbol .ella corrio hacia esa persona.. decidi salir de detrás del arbol donde estaba escondido…y ver quien era..

……….. me quede helado al ver esa escena ….

Ella estaba abrasando y besando a otro…pero…. No era cualquiera..era mi mejor amigo…. naruto….no no puede estar pasando esto.. porque…. Baje la mirad y me dispuse a irme cunado escuche… "sakura chan te amo " no quise escuchar la respuesta de ella sabia que me desbarataría, pero no se por que me quede esperando..quiza tenia un esperanza… quizá estaba esperando a que ella le dijera que no lo amaba que solo me amaba a mi… que nunca me dejo de amar….y después saliera corriendo a mis brazos…no se.. quizá necesita saber que lo que veia no era cierto…. Quizá ella no me ha olvidado…..pero no esa respuesta fueron las palabras mas duras que he oído "yo también te amo naruto…" y lo besó, como me besaba a mi….

Sali de ahí como pude … Sali corriendo hacia donde llegase no me importaba el rumbo… solo queria despejarme…

Llega a una costa … me sente en la orilla…comenzando a recordar…


End file.
